factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Son Goku
' ' 'The Character' Name: Son Goku, Kakarot Origin: DragonBall Gender: Male Classification: Alien (Saiya-jin), Martial Artist Age: Over 50 by the end of the series, twenties at the start 'Powers and Abilities' Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reactions, agility and stamina, skilled in martial arts, afterimage creation, flight, can manipulate ki both offensively and defensively, can manipulate light to blind opponents, low level psychic powers (telepathy and telekinesis), teleportation, can transform to increase his power | Can absorb ki as Super Saiyan God, and his Power Level could no longer be sensed by anyone besides gods, indicating he has surpassed Power Levels in general Weaknesses: Needs ki signatures to use Instant Transmission, can only maintain SSJ3 as long as he has energy, needs excessive charge up to use the Spirit Bomb technique, lacks any real defenses against soulfuck, mindfuck and other exotic abilities | Has a time limit as Super Saiyan God, but he has assimilated the God ki so he doesn't need it anymore Lifting Strength: At least Class E+ (The 40 tons feat occurred while he was using a technique that makes it nearly impossible for him to lift weights) Striking Strength: Class NJ+, later Class XJ+ | Class XKJ+, Class XMJ+ in Super Saiyan | Class XGJ+, Class XTJ+ in Super Saiyan | Class XTJ+, Class XPJ+ in Super Saiyan 2/3 | Multi-Galactic Class+ Speed: Relativistic+ when fighting Raditz, FTL+ when fighting Vegeta, Massively FTL+ onwards (When fighting Frieza, King Kai couldn't track them when he was able to track Goku's ship) Durability: Small Planet Level+, later Planet Level+ | Large Planet Level+, Small Star Level+ in Super Saiyan | Star Level+, Large Star Level+ in Super Saiyan | Large Star Level+, Solar System Level+ in Super Saiyan 2, Multi-Solar System Level+ in Super Saiyan 3 | Multi-Galaxy Level+ Destructive Capacity: Small Planet Level+, later Planet Level+ | Large Planet Level+, Small Star Level+ in Super Saiyan | Star Level+, Large Star Level+ in Super Saiyan | Large Star Level+, Solar System Level+ in Super Saiyan 2, Multi-Solar System Level+ in Super Saiyan 3 | Multi-Galaxy Level+ Range: Extended melee range, the respective distance to his tiers in later forms Stamina: Vastly Superhuman FactPile Tier: Mid Herald | High Herald | High Herald | High Herald/Transcendent/Low Skyfather | High Skyfather Key: 'Saiyan Saga | Frieza Saga | Android Saga | Majin Buu Saga | Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 'Equipment Nimbus Cloud: A sentient cloud he could ride on (No longer has it or needs it, since he can fly without it) Power Pole: A magic pole he could extend and contract at his command (No longer has it, and there's a good chance it couldn't hurt the beings he faces late in the series anyway, such as Buu and Beerus) 'Notable Attacks/Techniques' 'FP Victories' Dante (Devil May Cry) - Dante Profile Hulk (Marvel) - Hulk Profile Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) (Goku can casually solo the Power 6) 'FP Defeats' None 'Inconclusive Matches' None 'Respect Thread(s)'